


Unexpected Date

by femslashfantasy



Series: Femslash Reader inserts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor reader, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashfantasy/pseuds/femslashfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are trying to act cool around Hermione to seduce her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

     You loved the adrenaline rush when you swooped down to block an incoming quaffle. You were Gryffindor Quidditch captain Y/N, Y/L/N. Then, suddenly Harry had caught the snitch and you heard by none other than lee Jordan shouting "150 points to Gryffindor, Gryffindor wins the game!" You smirked as the saddened Hufflepuffs made their way back to the changing areas. You turned around to see a two redheads barreling towards you. Then, not too your surprise the two redheads happened to be George and Fred Weasley, your best friends. "that was wicked" they both said at the same time lifting you up slightly, you and them laughing midair.

      You saw the other team players coming to congratulate the win but you were only really looking at one person, Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, personality and figure. As many times as you had tried, you tended to shy out when attempting to approach her. You couldn't help thinking about holding and touching her, or how her lips would probably be so smoo- you were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts by a hand hitting your shoulder. You immediately recognized it as the calmer twin, George. "You know if you stare any longer she might turn to stone" you gave him a glare "you could just ya' know talk to her?" You let out a sigh. "No I can't just- no!" You hugged yourself and blushed, looking at the ground.

      "Oh, come on Y/N she likes you back just talk.to.her" he said pushing you forward a little towards Hermione. You immediately tensed and stopped him from pushing you further "you don't even know that" you huffed walking away from a disappointed looking George. You weren't that far when you were suddenly turned around and pulled into a kiss. Your eyes turned wide seeing who it was, the one person you definitely did not ever expect. Hermione was kissing you. Your mind clouded and all coherent thoughts fled as you tensed. As fast as it started the kiss ended, you stood there mouth agape at a loss of words. A loss of words was rare for you, your ploy was confidence but something about her made you awkward and shy. She pulled away from you seemingly pondering something. "Do you want to get a drink with me Saturday?" All you could think was 'well of course I do, I would be crazy not too' but all that came out was fumbled words along the lines of  "I-um, well oh, y-yes oh yeah of course" she smiles at you "good" and walks away it looking back.

      You just then noticed half the team smiling at you and the twins walking towards you. Fred wolf whistled stating "it's about time Y/N got some right George" his twin responded "yeah, it's about time" he winked at you and whispered "I told you she liked you" you then blushed remembering the conversation between you and George not moments before all thoughts went off the ends of the earth. "Getting all hot over there Y/N?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion. George then gave you a snarky look and you huffed and said "go-just shut up!" You said hastily walking away smiling to yourself. That night in bed you had to hold in your squeals as you thought over the kiss again and again. Then a particular thought hit you like lightning- today was Thursday. That only gave you two days to wrap your head around all this.

       After another hour of worrying slept eventually overcame you. You woke in the morning to your cat pawing your face. Being a perfect and all, you were expected to pay attention in classes. But you had to admit it was hard to pay attention when the one person clouding your thoughts was in every class with you. The day had happened to become even more difficult under the insufferable teasing from the twins. You were very excited at the end of day to be able to retire to your room away from the world well, mostly the twins.

       The next time you awoke it was of worry. You weren't sure you could do this. The next time you saw the twins is when they came tumbling into your room. Only to see you desperately throwing clothes around. "What are you doing Y/N?" Fred asked looking at you laying on the floor near your trunk. You sighed, "I can't do this I can't I have trouble handling clothes let alone a date with someone I can't get out of my thoughts" "you look great" Fred said. You looked down "I'm not going" George gave a look that said 'ha ha like you're not going'. "You going Y/N" George said matter a factly. "You can't force me" you countered a worried look on your face. They did the unexpected by lifting you up and starting to walk to the common room. You squealed shouting at them to put you down, attempting to squirm out of their grasp. Your squealing had turned to laughing as you got to the common room.

       The laughing died down as you saw the trio heading down the stairs giving you strange looks, Hermione laughing. They were upside down due to the position the twins held you in. You saw Hermione give the twins a look, "put her down" then, being who they were dropped you dead on the ground. You hit the ground hard with a groan only to see Hermione's hand outstretched ready to lift you up. You gladly took and began to walk to the three broomsticks. Your heart was beating out of your chest when you arrived and she was holding your hand in a way that made you dizzy.

       The way there was mostly quiet except for small talk about teachers and classes. You walked in and took a booth near the back. "It's kinda dark back here" you mumbled hoping to get her to start a conversation. In response she just laughed at your nervousness. You both sit down and talk for awhile you, attempting to remain stoic but failing. She smiled at you, but you already on edge stood up quickly. "I-I-I'm going to get a drink, I'll get you one. " you were beginning to stutter "or I'll get two oh, wait wha-what do you want to drink? Do you want a drink?" She just chuckles and stands up. She puts her hand on your shoulder "I'll get drinks". She kisses your cheek making your blush deepen and she walks away a smirk on her face. You sit back down face palming you awkwardness but getting butterflies none the less.


End file.
